Swim Team
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: Back by popular demand! Sequel to Swim Lessons. After finding out Kai lied about his arranged private swim lessons, the remaining ninja team up with Nelson and swim friend Megan Webster to get him back. Now Kai is faced with two options: learn to swim competitively on the team Nya coaches or drown trying. Warning: Kai will be tortured in this. No like, no read.
1. Nelson and the amazing plan

**Hey guys! It's back by popular demand! Here's round two of Kai's swim lessons. I hope you all enjoy!**

"Get that squirt gun out of my face, before I... I..."

"Before you what Jay?" Lloyd smirked.

"I get Nya and tell her to drench you in the face too!" Jay said all too confidently.

"That won't be necessary!" Zane announced and dumped a bucket of ice water over both their heads.

Lloyd and Jay shrieked well, as high as it is to possibly shriek, "What was that for?" Jay yelled, "You got me wet!"

Zane shrugged, "Somebody was bound to at some point. Might as well be me."

"I hate you!" Lloyd growled.

"No you don't. You're just coveting like we talked about in church last week, remember?" Zane smiled. For being a robot and all, he sure could let loose and have fun sometimes.

"Speaking of coveting, do you think Kai's still mad at us for nearly killing him in my swimming machine, which by the way is officially working now!?" Jay rambled.

"Us?" Lloyd raised his eyebrows, " no. You? Absolutely!"

"You really think so? It wasn't even my fault! He should be mad at Cole. He can't even read a pressure reader! Do you know how easy it is to read one of those things? It's ridiculously easy! I can't believe he couldn't read it. Seriously, a two even could read it! It's not like it's rocket science or anything. It's just making sure the numbers are steady!"

"Jay, are you done?" Zane asked.

"I guess so."

"Then what do you say we head on over to Ninjago City Aquatics Center and watch Kai's lessons with Sensei Wu. Kai said his lessons were Thursdays three to five," Lloyd suggested.

"Let's do it! I'll go get Cole!" Jay ran inside the Bounty and returned two minutes later clad in dry clothes and with a ghost who looked almost as if he had been interrupted from a nap.

(Line break doesn't work, but line break here.)

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" A thousand kids ranging from little kids to teens screamed as they stood at the edge of the pool trying to pace the breakstrokers currently racing.

The kids piled around lane 5 of the 10 lanes began to scream when the girl hit the wall to finish. 1:16.89 flashed on the board aside the name Megan Webster.

The screaming continued as two more kids finished the race and exchanged high fives with the first girl.

"Way to go Megan!" A lady stood up in the stands and started screaming.

"I can't believe Kai lied to us," Cole whispered.

"So I say we check his Chirps and see what he's really up to," Lloyd suggested.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Lloyd, Cole, Zane, and Jay spun around to see Nelson in a Speedo and a towel (sorry. I'm assuming Nelson would be at the age where he's obsessed with wearing Speedos like all 12 year old boys that do swim seem to be. It seems creepy at first, but not when you've been swimming all your life).

"We were looking for Kai. He said that he was doing lessons with Sensei at this time every Thursday. Turns out he was lying," Zane replied.

"Well obviously. Everybody knows that there's a club meet here every Thursday and a NUS (Ninjago Union Swim: my take on the USA Swimming, the system that if you're good enough feeds into the Olympics in the States) one weekend during each month."

"I can't believe he lied to us! I'm going to kill him!" Jay exclaimed.

"Take it easy Jay," Cole sighed.

"Yeah. You don't want to covet now," Zane reminded him.

"Hey, don't worry," Nelson shrugged, "I've got an idea how you can get him back. Just let me talk to Coach Nya. I have to get in line for my next race in just a few minutes."

"Alright. Good luck!"

 **Duh, duh, duh! What do you think Nelson is planning? Cookies to anyone who can guess.**

 **So, since there are a lot of swim terms that a lot of people don't get if they don't swim competitively, I'm going to list all of the questionable terms at the end of each chapter. Some may be givens thou g h that I'm listing because there's a hidden meaning to it that isn't necessarily given.**

 **Speedo: a type of swim suit. Not only a guy's creepy swimsuit but a full brand of competitive suits for girls and guys including briefs, jammers, girls one pieces, tech suits, kneeskins, and fastskins. I'd suggest looking up pics for a better description.**

 **Ten lane: most pools are separated into ten lanes all 25 yards for clubs and 50 meters for Olympics. There are a few pools though that are 25 meters and typically aren't used all that often.**

 **NUS/ USA Swimming: is the swim team for America that eventually filters into the Olympics if you're good enough. Meant for more advanced swimmers that have been doing swim for a while.**

 **Club swim: your basic swim team for kids of any age all the way through high school. NUS swimmers train in the club but compete in not only club meets but NUS meets for bigger events.**

 **B meet: basic meet if you can't make cut times for club swim**

 **A meet: meet for faster swimmers in club requires a cut time to get into.**

 **Districts: basic meet for NUS swimmers. Requires cut times but harder than a meet.**

 **Junior Olympics: meet after districts. Harder cut times.**

 **States: meet after Junior Olympics. Even harder cut times.**

 **After that are Zones, Regionals, Olympic trials, then Olympics also requiring some REALLY tough cut times. Few people make it that far but it's the goal of almost every swimmer.**

 **That's all for today. It seems like a lot, but the vocab will shorten as the story goes on. See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	2. How Kai Didn't Almost Die

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. I had this all typed up, then we lost WiFi, and the file, and it took forever to motivate myself to type it again.**

"Thanks so much for driving me Jay," Nya said keeping up an act the others had all planned out. They were pretending Nya's car was broken down, and Jay was going to drop her off at the Aquatics Center before he and Kai went grocery shopping. Unbeknownst to Kai, they didn't need to grocery shop, and he'd be swimming in a few minutes when the others met them there with a suit and goggles.

"No problem Nya," Jay shrugged so easily that it was too bad it wasn't an act. Jay parked the car, and hopped out, "Kai, can you help me real quick?" he asked.

"Sure?" Kai questioned. He hopped out to see the others pulling in. Lloyd sat in the passenger's seat holding a pair of goggles and a Speedo (I'm sorry everyone. Personally, Kai in a Speedo is one of the last things I'd want to see, but I'm trying to keep this realistic.) Up to the window.

"Oh no! I am not doing this!" Kai yelled.

"Yes you are!" Jay demanded and dragged him inside with Nya's help. Lloyd tossed him the Speedo, and went to join the others in the bleachers, "Good luck, you'll need it! Next time, don't lie to us about your lessons!"

Kai groaned. Five minutes later, he was standing on deck trying to figure out how in the world he wasn't going to die. He looked at the bleachers to see Jay, Zane, Lloyd, and Cole grinning menacingly at him. He glared back.

"Okay everyone! Nya shouted, "you have five two hundreds skips for warm up!"

Kai looked around and decided he should go in lane four. They looked like they knew what they were doing.

"Uh Kai, why don't you go in lane eight?" Nya suggested.

"Okay," Kai wandered over there taking a moment to realize that he would be with the slow kids.

"Good luck," Nelson said as he walked towards lane four with a girl Kai was pretty sure he had called Megan.

The kids in his lane began jumping in. Kai followed suit. He felt himself going down, down, down. This was very dejavuish. He was going to die. Except he didn't. He pushed him legs off the bottom of the pool and went forward. When he surfaced, he failed everywhere. His head went under again. Water filled his nose. Kai could only imagine the joy everyone else was having in watching this.

Then Nya was there next to him, "come on Kai, you can do this. You're already half way there. Just keep going."

"I can't. I'm sinking!" Kai sputtered as water filled him throat.

"No you're not! Just put your head down and swim!" Nya pleaded.

Kai stuck his hand under and tried to do what the other kids were. Surprisingly, it was easier than flailing g everywhere and hoping for the best. He began to hit a rhythm and kept going. He was doing it!

The rest of practice left him feeling sore everywhere, but somehow, he felt successful. Erin and Ryan, the two kids in front of him, had to help him out of the pool.

"Good job today everyone!" Nya's assistant coach, Abby yelled, "shower up quickly please. Megan's mom brought team breakfast, and I don't want to keep her waiting!"

Breakfast! Kai hadn't really noticed up until now how hungry this practice had made him.

The tables were already crowded when he got out.

"Kai! We saved you a seat!" Ryan yelled and waved from the back where he, Erin, Megan, Nelson, and a few others all around the same age were sitting.

Kai glanced at where, the other ninja were sitting eating breakfast together, and decided he wanted to sit with the kids and get to know them. From the looks of it, he'd be training with them for the rest of the summer.

"Hey," Kai smiled and sat down.

"Hey, so tell me, how exactly does a swim coach have a brother that can't swim?" Megan asked.

"Easy Meg," Erin said, "not everyone's born into a family where you swim or get disowned."

"Like you should know," Megan rolled her eyes.

Kai began to feel really awkward. He'd picked up that Megan was the star of the team, but she could be a little nicer to someone like Erin who was fairly new to the sport still.

"Can we talk about something else?" Ryan suggested.

"Well, um, I've got nothing!" Nelson decided.

"Kai why in Ninjago aren't you eating?" Nya yelled as she passed their table to throw her plate away.

"I can't move my arms," Kai moaned.

The others chuckled.

Nya tossed away her plate and sat in an empty seat next to Kai.

"What are you doing Coach Nya?" A kid the next table over asked. Nya didn't answer but picked up Kai's fork and began spooning up scrambled eggs, "open," she instructed.

Kai let Nya feed him although he could feel his cheeks redden. He was too hungry to care, but at the same time he kept telling himself this wasn't happening.

 **Okay! There's that! Hope you all enjoyed the update that I've finally put up.**

 **Vocab time! I actually only have one thing. Skips: stands for swim, kick, I'm, pull, swim, the most basic swim warm up ever.**

 **So question time next!**

 **Who enjoyed the Kai and Nya sibling fluff? Should I write more of it?**

 **What would you do if you saw Kai in a Speedo? I'd probably pass out in horror.**

 **Has anyone ever had a time where you've felt so hungry you couldn't lift your arms to eat anything? I did once at Dairy Queen when the team went there at the way home from state. My mom had to feed me, and I was really embarrassed since I used to have a crush on one of the boys on the team(he never knew I did though) and he saw the whole thing. Yikes!**

 **Just a general announcement, I'm going to be camping, so I won't be updating stuff for about a week. I may be able to read some of your stories though depending on how great the phone service is. Until next time, bye!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	3. Only Up From Here

**Hey guys! So, this was supposed to go up Monday, then I got really busy, so sorry about that! I'm really hyper right now, probably because I'm not allowed to get back in the pool until my stiches come off on Friday! This chapter may be a little wild, so be warned!**

"Alright! Tomorrow is Thursday already, we have a meet against Jags. I want you all rested up. Tonight, go to bed at a decent time, and eat healthy please!" Nya instructed, "Two weeks ago, we lost to them by twenty points. Let's make it a win this time, alright?"

Some over enthusiastic teens hooted. Nya shook her head, "okay. Go get changed, team breakfast is outside today."

Kai, along with Ryan, and Nelson, who in the last four days had made Kai a part of their group, trotted into the locker room.

"Excited for your first meet Kai?" Nelson asked and dug through his bag for a towel.

Kai sighed, "a little nervous actually."

"Don't worry. You're guaranteed best times. I wish I could say the same. My 200 has been plummeting all summer. Besides, you've gone from hardly being able to swim, to doing AOSs in just days," Ryan assured him.

Kai nodded along, but still love wasn't so sure about that.

As the entourage exited the locker room, the smell of breakfast wafted through the air, "ummm! Pancakes!" Ryan sighed.

Only a few people were out so far. Zane waved from the food table, "hello Kai. Hello, Nelson."

Kai grabbed a paper plate and napkin, "why are you here?"

"I volunteered to help with breakfast today. Also, I'm going on a date with Pixal tomorrow, so I wanted to wish you luck before hand," Zane explained.

"Aww! Thanks buddy!"

(Time skip)

Kai stood on the blocks, legs shaking, arms quivering, totally unprepared for what would happen as soon as they started. Relax, it's just there, back, then done. A lot less than a typical practice. Way less. Then it happened.

"Swimmers, take your mark."

Kai bent down and held onto the block hoping he wouldn't slip.

"Beep!"

A flash fizzled across the room, and all the Swimmer's dove in. Kai hesitated, but still went in quick enough to not get dqued.

Once he got into rhythm, it wasn't so bad. One, two, three, breathe. One, two, three, four, five, breathe. One, two, three, breathe. He paced himself with 3-5 breathing. Soon enough, he was was to the wall. Kai did a turn, then began to swim back. He kept the pace, and thought it went surprisingly well...

Until he noticed everyone else had finished. Kai took a deep breath and took off, cycling his arms as fast as he could. He hit the wall and looked up at the scoreboard. No surprise, he was in tenth with a time of 55 seconds. Kai tried to act like he wasn't disappointed. The ninth place finisher had gone a thirty.

The next heat started, and the swimmers climbed out of the pool. Kai hung his head and walked over to the coaching staff.

"So what made you decide you wanted to Sprint the final leg?" Nya asked, sarcastically.

"I, uh, I..."

"Next time, don't wait until the end to swim like that. It's a fifty. Take it out sprinting."

"Okay," Kai said and began to walk away.

"And Kai?" Nya asked seeing how disappointed he was.

"What?"

"You can only go up from here."

 **Yay! I put in more sibling fluffiness! This time it was a little harder though because of the circumstances. There will be more to come still, everyone voted yes by a landslide.**

 **So here's today's vocab:**

 **Jags: Jamanickai Age Group Swim. Just another team name.**

 **AOS: all out Sprint, another word for torture.**

 **Blocks: the things we dive off of.**

 **3-5 and 4-2 breathing: the number of strokes in between each breath taken. Alternates between three and five strokes or four and two strokes depending on if the swimmer using set pattern is a bilateral breather or not.**

 **Bilateral breathing: the ability to breathe from both the right and left sides while swimming. Really simple, but less common.**

 **That's all the vocab for today. Now question time!**

 **Has anyone seen the sdcc ninjago panel video yet? If so, what did you think?**

 **If you haven't, you should really watch it. The writers share all sorts of stuff about upcoming seasons. While you're at it, try to find Waldo, my brothers pointed it out to me earlier, and I can't get it out of my head.**

 **If you've already seen it, you know the part where Vincent, scratch that, Kai starts beat boxing?Well that's inspired me to want to come up with a team cheer thing for Kai to say in this, only I have like zero ideas for that, so can anyone help me come up with something? I'd appreciate that A Ton!**

 **That's it, have a great day. See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	4. Kai Swims The Fly (And Wins Somehow)

**Hey everyone! So, at swim practice this morning, my mind was wandering a bit and I realized I never actually finished this fic. My motivation to finish this is really lacking, but I thought you all deserved an appropriate ending even if it's not as good as I originally planned. So, enjoy!**

"Hey swimmers!" Nya shouted, "Let's huddle up!"

Swimmers on top of swimmers piled around her. Some were dripping from warm up, others had dried up already. However, all of them shared the same excitement that could be summed up in two words: championship meet.

"Alright swimmers! Tonight's your last meet of the season. Great job all of you for qualifying for the A meet. Give your races all you've got and come see me and Coach Kellie after you're done. It's going to be a long meet, so make sure you do a quick warm up before your swims. Fire up everyone!"

Nya's announcement was followed up by several cheers.

"Alright! Fire up!" Someone shouted.

Nelson stood up on a rack of bleechers, "Hey everyone!" He shouted. All of the team's eyes were on the short kid.

"When we swim the back, we beat the pack! When we swim the breast, we beat the rest! When we swim the fly, we wave goodbye! When we swim the free, we get victory! Go team!"

Hoots filled the air and other swimmers began to repeat the cheer, "When we swim the back, we beat the pack! When we swim the breast, we beat the rest!"

"Hey Kai, what are you swimming?" Erin asked.

Kai looked down at the sharpie scribbled across his hand, "Uh, the 50 and the 100. What about you?"

"I'm swimming the 200 and the im. I'm also in the medley relay, backstroke."

"Kai, we need you!" Nya yelled. She motioned for him to come over by where she was standing.

"What coach?" He asked. He'd spent an entire season here, but it still felt weird to call Nya coach.

"Erin, Nelson, Megan, and Ryan were supposed to be a relay team, but Megan just threw up and can't swim. We need you to swim the fly leg."

"The fly?" Kai gasped, "I can't swim the fly!"

"Sure you can Kai!" Erin piped up, "Just give it your all."

"You've got this Kai," Nya smiled, "Now you four are in the first event, lane five. Get on up there!"

Erin, Nelson, Kai, and Ryan made their way up to the blocks where other relay teams were starting to line up.

"Attention everyone!" An announcer came on. Kai looked up and saw it was Jay. Zane, Lloyd, and Cole sat near him Oh boy! Kai thought. They'd failed to mention that they were helping out at this meet. "Welcome to the A championship meet and congratulations swimmers for qualifying. You're one step closer to the Olympics."

Zane pulled the microphone over, "what my friend means to say, is great job making it hear. Unfortunately, this is club swim and does not filter into the Olympics. You would have to do NUS if you aspire to go to the Olympics."

Kai rolled his eyes. Who let them run the announcer box? Clearly it was a mistake!

Lloyd took the Mic from Zane, "Anyway, our first event of the day will be the medley relay. Official, take it from here."

The official lifted his Mic to his lips, "backstrokers, please enter the water, take your mark... hup!"

Erin took off in a ful fledged sprint down the pool. She flipped over onto her stomach turn and raced back. Kai, Nelson, and Ryan screamed the whole time. When Erin was halfway back, Nelson stepped onto the block. Erin finished, and he dove over top of her. Just like that he was in.

Erin climbed out of the pool and looked at her Sprint, "Yeah! I got a best time!"

Ryan and Erin high fives, "Nice!" Ryan congratulated.

Nelson did his breaststroke turn at the other side, and Kai stepped on the block.

"You've got this Kai!" Erin said enthusiastically.

Nelson finished, and Kai dove in. Water rushed around him. He surfaced and began swimming the butterfly. Every stroke hurt, and he ached when he finally hit the wall. Ryan dove in and Egan sprinting the freestyle leg while Kai gasped for breath and climbed out.

"Kai, this as awesome!" Ryan exclaimed.

"You put us in the lead!" Erin added.

"I did?" Kai panted.

"Yeah! Come on, let's cheer on Ryan!"

Ryan finished and all four sets of eyes darted to the scoreboard. They had won! Kai couldn't believe it! Maybe swim team wasn't so bad after all.

 **So, thanks to all of you for making this story possible. I cannot thank you enough for the awesome comments you all have left.**

 **In quick swim term, the medley relay consists of four swimmers each swimming one of the four strokes. The order goes fly, back, breast, free. There's also a free relay where all four swimmers swim freestyle.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, and God bless!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
